Smiling Boys and Well-Dressed Monsters
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: JEFF X SLENDERMAN Its kinda almost long but I think its worth it. There is most definetly smut. Slendy saves Jeff from the rain, and takes an -ah- "special" interest in him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Red Mouth, Black Eyes

Sirens burst the silent purity of the November night as the teenage boy ran. He was roughly '5, 8", toned and build for speed as he raced through the forest. He stumbled and fell, tears falling anf irritating his already wide eyes. "You know what...*hiccup* fuck it all." Jeff grabbed the lowest branch near him and climbed towards the top, his trusty knife stored in the front pouch of his white blood-splattered hoodie. A hard rain-shower began, causing the angry biy to groan in despair. "OH FUCK ME."He yelled out, at the exact moment a flash of lightning illuminated the gray sky. The surens died down, much to Jeffs delight. 'Finally.' He sighed. The barren trees, their colorful leaves on the floor, provided a not-at-fucking-all comfortable nest for the young killer. Jeff sighed, flipping his long black hair out of his lid-less eyes. He leaned against the trunk and let sleep take him...

Across the forest, an 8-ft-tall man...no wait, animal...no wait man... nevermind. Across the forest, an 8-ft-tall man reared his head to the sound of a loud male shout, coming from the northeast of the forest. Correction, HIS forest. And Slenderman did not allow goddamn , the rain was beating down heavy on the roof of the abandoned cabin he called home, and although he didnt sleeping often, he was quite weary. Then he heard another yell, this time he heard it loud and clear "OH FUCK ME. " Well that settlrd it, no desperate prostitutes in his forrest. He ducked and started toeards the noise.

Woah. He was...um...just woah. The boywas layeout on a sturdy branch about eye level with the face-less man. His long black hair glistened in the heavy rain, and the dried... (was that blood?!)...blood on his dirty white sweater was dull and old- looking. He was stretched out and snoring softlt, his chest rising and falling with the effort of his strained breathing. Slenderman cockedhis head and listened to the boys heartboy. He stared at the horrendous smile permanently etched into the pale white face of the teen. Slendy paused, should he help this child? He was human. ..but therr was something different about this one. Long black tentacles winded around the teens body, lifting him gracefully. He held him by his tentacles in front of him, to his chest to shield him from the rain. Jeff, felt the rocking familiar sway of walking and awoke staring into the red tie of some THE FUCK . Jeff immediately grabbed for his knife, plunging it into the random chest, before back flippin out of the many arms and landing in a crouch, knife in hand. Slenderman stumbledbackwards, clutching his chest falling to his knees. He sat still, healing himself . Jeff backed upinstinctively licking some blood from his knife. The black blood was different from everyone elses, sharper, much more sour. '_Well what a wonderful good morning to you too."_"What the hell, get outta my head!? Dude, what's happening?" Jeff clutched his raven locks, gasping loudly as the static in his head got louder and louder."_This is the only way I can communicate with you. Only way I can find out why tHE FUCK YOU STABBED ME" _ The static clouded his mind again and Jeff screamed. "I'm sorry but I didnt take...ahh...to kindly to stramgers cuddling me." Slenderman reared back, which must be the equivalent to a sigh. "_I was not cuddling you. I was trying to be kind and take you out of this rain . But fine. Find sone other stranger to help you. You have until the rains tops to get the hell outta my forest. " _Fully healed, Slenderman raised himself to full height and stalked off, rain beating on his shoulders . Jeff raced after the man, every step of Slendys was equivalent to 5 of Jeffs. He followed him to a homely little cabin far in the surrounding thicket. Slendy walked in, using a tentacle to hold the door open for the boy, who almost stumbled trying to get in.

PART 2 MUTHAFUGGGAS (lol thxs for sticking with me this far.)

"T-Thanks...I probably would have died of hypothermia or some shit." "_Your welcome. There are sheets and comforters in the shelf although there probably old. The family that used to live here hasn't been here in a very long time." "_Cool. I'll be out by morning, thanks aa lot. I heard a lot of bad shit about you Slendy ma' man. Maybe their wrong about u like they r about me. I'm not a monster..." Jeff's blacks eyes roamed over Slender, before Jeff genuinely smiled at the face-less man. Warmth covered Slendys heart. Maybe, their was something interesting about this human. As he watched Jeff snuggle down onto the ratty old sofa with blue blanket, Slenderman found himself gazing a little to long at the boys face. He shook his head and retreated to his room.


	2. Chapter 2: night terrors and tongues

The thunderstorm _rocked _ the small cabin the two killers were tetemporarily sharing. Slenderman lay in what one could call the Master Bedroom. His tall 8 ft frame fit uncomfortably on the ratty king sized mattress, and he shifted restlessly as the rain battered the window. A slow, dark tentacle reached out to pick up the alram clock. Fuck. 2:41 in the morning and he was no were near mericiful sleep. The thunder let up for a moment, revealing an ever sadder sound. A strangled, moaned out shout sounded thorough the night. "Mama...Liars...no...I'm sorry...sorry...Liu...love you...monster monster monster.." Slenderman immediately jumped up, almost slamming his head into the ceiling. What the heck was that? Thunder sounded again, but Slendy listened hard and surerly enough he could hear it, the sobbed pleas from the living room. Was that...was that Jeff? Slendy did what could only be equivalent to a pitiful sugh before standing up. He started towards the door, before an extremely hard gust of wind shook his window. When had that opened? He closed it before grabbing the red comfortor off the burgundy sheets and wrapping it tightly around his broad shoulders, obscuring his naked chest abd black boxers. He began the walk to jeff.

Jeff groaned loudly, thrashing on the old couch as lightning illuminated the room. His long black hair was splayed out around his head like a twisted, demonic halo. He arched his back has he moaned in fear, hands clenching into fist and sweat covering his muscles. "Monster...leave..me..alone...sorry..sorry..." he chanted the words nonstop now, and had kicked the blanket to the hardwood floror beside his discarded clothes. Slendy, who had arrived about ten minutes ago, was staring perplexed at the little human teenager, who radiated sadness. He moved to, the boy, sitting on the floor beside him. A hand flew dangerously close to his "face" and he growled in annoyance._ Jeff? JEFF? It's me, Slenderman. Your safe. You have to relax before you hurt yourself. Your safe, I promise your safe..." _a tentacle rubbed the side of Jeffs face tetentatively. Slowly, minute by minute, Jeffs huge beautiful eyes came into focus. Slenderman mentally smiled, and moved his tentacle. "W-...What are you doing?" He gasped, cheast heaving as he tried to catch air. slendy paused for a second, fruly trying to find the answer before replying that he eas comforting him He had housed this boy, gave him a place to sleep, and saved him from the terrors of his mind. N odd feeling of satisfaction and adoration swelled in his heart as he lookad at Jeff stare at him. "Thanks I guess. You didn't have to come check on me. I've survived those nightmares since I was 13. I'm 15 now, 2 years and look at me, still perfectly sane. " Jeff laughed, a scary beautiful sound. Slenderman rose, and started towards his door , and right when he rounded the corner, he heard a sniffle, followdd by a low restrained sob. Jeff had curled up into a ball, shaking and whispering nonsense to himself. Slenderman would hsve shed a tear if he had eyes. In a swift motion, Jeff was being carried, bridal-style upstairs towards tge master legs were ticked underneath the red comforter Slendy adorned. "SLENDY WHAT THE HIZZLE!?" Jeff yelled, pushing hard against the marble chest he was l ushed against. _I don't care about how you survived out there, but your in my stolen hiuse and you will abide by my rules. Rule number 1: all albino boys who have nightmares has to sleep in the master bedroom with slenderman_. A suddenly nervous Jeff exhaled shakily before quietly slinging his arm around the neck of his friend for balance. Slendy mentally smiled.

Jeff layed on the right side of the bed, facing the angry storm through the window. He was shivering, so cold that his thin lips were turning bluish. Slenderman, who was actually quite warm m was on the left side, tentacles tuxked close by his back so as not to disturb Jeff. His friend. His bedmate. His Jeff. "FUCK! S-slendy I'm sorry to di-disturb you but I'm s-so cold my dick is probably an icicle. Any heat?" Slenderman layed there weighing his options. He xould let the human freeze, buthe would be dead by morning. He could...no way. Not that. Jeff would slice h to bits. Slice...his knife was in the room. He mentally groaned before turning over and dragging Jeff towards him, His hard white chest to the boys soft back. "SLENDY, WHU- why...I never thiught you went that way." Jeff smirked, shifting slightly. _says the boy laying in another guys arms. _ Jeff laughed, inconsiously snuggling closer to the hheat on his backside. His turned around so that his head rested between the pillow and the crook of Slendys neck. He thought. No one had showed him this much kindness in a long time. He knew he felt the familiar spike of love in his heart as he traced Slendermans collarbone with his piano fingers._ I never thought you went THAT way- "_Your not even human. Shut the hell up." Jeff grumbled. Slenderman mentally laughed, a deep purr that sent shivers down Jeffs spine. After a few moments, a deep soft snore filled Jeffs head, and slendy was asleep. Jeff looked at his face before, slowly sitting up, and leaning closer to where Slendys mouth should be. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the suprisingly soft space. He layed his head on the chest, telling hismelf to not think. To simply act on impulse. He traced white abs with his index finger swirling around the 6-pack. Strong arms grabbed his hand and oushed him off. Jeff gasped as the cool left side met his skin once more. He knew he had crossed the line. "Slendy...I...I'm sorry. I don't know-" Slenderman rolled ontop of him on all fours, trapping the squirming, tearyeyed, embarrassed teen below him. "I'm leave if you want just please font hurt me it was an accident. Heat of the- of the moment." Jeff tried to move but 4 tentacles strapped down his arms and legs. He stared up at the blank face and saw a thin, black line forming. It opened to reveal, sharp terth and a snake liketongue. "Holy Conan Doyle Batman, you have a mouth?" Embarrassment forgotten Jeff stared in awe. Slenderman leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kisss to the other lips, effectivly shutting him up. Last chap coming soon


	3. Chapter 3 bruised

Jeff froze, big eyes getting impossibly bigger. Slendy smirked against his lips, Jeff startled silence amusing. He ghosted a hand over Jeffs thigh and the levee broke. Jeff moaned against Slendermans lips, licking his lips till he opened his mouth, tilting his head for Jeff's access. The kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing and tongues battling furiously. The tentacles released him, and Jeff jumped up like a spring, eager and excited and wrapping his gangly arms around Slendermans neck. Slenderman gently pushed him down onto his back, before connecting their lips once more. Tentacles coiled around Jeffs cold leg rolling up and pulling down his boxers, one stroking his half-hard cock slowly. Jeff gasped against Slendys lips, throwing his head back showing the long column of his pale neck, which was just begging to be marked. Slendy sped up the strokes, licking the sweat from Jeffs jaw and sucking and kissing his way to his collarbone. Another set of tentacles rubbed the hardened nubs on his chest, makin Jeff arch off the bed and Slendy place his hands on jeffs sharp hipbones. Jeffs face was flushed red, some of his black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and his lips kiss-bitten and swollen. Jeff moaned, placing feather light kisses on Slendys blank face as his arms pulled him back down to another sloppy kiss and fuck, Jeff was close. Precome slid down his red swollen cock only to be smeared in by the tentacle and Jeff was so close to being thrown over the edge into bliss that tears welled up in his eyes. Slendy suddenly stopped, one tentacle gripping Jeffs cock hard at the base to stop the oncoming ecstasy. Jeff sobbed-not that hwould later admit digging his nails down Slendermans back Two long, white fingers probed Jeffs lips, and without question he took them into his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue and lathering them in spit. A tiny bit of drool trickled down his chest, and Slenderman almost came right there as he stared down at Jeff, his Jeff so beautiful, so needy. Needy for him. pulled his fingers out before using his tentacles to lift Jeffs legs up and apart, effectively spreading the teen in front of him. He leaned down, letting that unnaturally long serpent tongue flick swiftly over Jeffs hole, and Jeff was gasping in surprise, trying to get away from the pleasure that racked his body. Slenderman lapped about the rim, letting his tongue shallowly dip in before pulling out and biting the junction of Jeff's ass and thigh. "AH!...Slendh puh-pleassseee." Jeff was whimpering now the virgin in him showing through his sensitive body. Jeff smirked before wiggling in that long tongue into Jeff searching for that special spot right...THERE. Jeff screamed, the upcoming snarky comment disappearing from his mind as white-hot waves of pleasure blurred his vision and he gasped for breath as Slenderman pounded his sweet spot with abandon. "JEff gripped the sheets in a vice grip, drooling on the sheets beneath him as he felt the blunt head of Slendermans cock against his now loosened and wet channel. "Please, I can take it...I-I need you..all yours." Jeff whimpered between hiccupped gasps hands cradling Slendys face lovingly. Slenderman thrust in hard burying himself to the hilt in Jeff, hot and tight on him. Jeff gasped, the intrusion somewhat surprising him. He gave a tiny nod before Slenderman began to thrust, trying his hardest to restrain himself. He slowly thrust in, waiting a few moments in silence before Jeffs breathy moans filled the room again. With shaky hands Jeff brushed his black locks out of his face and that as it, self-control-Gone. He slammed ba k into Jeff, latching roughly onto his chest and mouthing at his oversensitive nipples as he thrust sharply in and out. Jeff groaned his name, dragging his dirty jagged nails down Slendys back, breaking and skin and feeling the sharp tang of his blood in the air. The tentacle on Jeff cock started up agin, and oh fuck Jeff was there. In heaven, with his Slendyman. Slenderman smiled widely at him before whispering a rough harsh sound in his ear. And holy shit, Slendermans voice was rough like car tires over gravel and glass and just so sexy "MINE." it was all Jeff could take before he shuddered though his first orgasm, screaming loud enough to rival the thunder and spilling hot white over his stomach and chest. Slenderman groaned, Jeff tightening around and with one, two three more thrusts he was gone, head thrown back and burying himself deep as his own orgasm shook him. He collapsed next to the sweaty boy, breathing hard through his mouth. Jeff curled up, sleep claiming him as he threw his arm over Slendermans body, sighing in content.

HOLY SHIT. Jeff gasped, his legs and back aching with the strain of getting up. He growled angrily, cursing Slenderman, who was already up and in the bathroom. Jeff shuffled towarda the opwn door, wincing with every step. Slenderman was "staring" at the mirror, twisted around so he could see his back. A jagged, bloody letter stood out bright on his back, a big " J ". You Sneaky Shit." Slenderman growled and Jeff held his stomach as he laughed. "I love you, you big ass teenage rapist." Jeff buried his face in Slendys back, lapping gently at the older mans cuts, courtesy of him. "I love you too creepy child...so uh...round two." Slendy smirked, flicking his tongue out suggestively at the teen, who pushed him away quickly. "HELL NO. DO YOU NOT SEE THESE BRUISES?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL-" A forceful kiss stopped the oncoming tantrum and Slenderman chuckled as Jeff blushed.

**this was my first time writing. Dont be mad at me for the bad smut . Thanks for reading. I love you guys :* any other couples I should do? I'm currently writing a Destiel one (supernatural fandom)**


End file.
